criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Markayla Davis
|job=Student |status=Alive |actor=Taylor Mosby |first appearance="The Boys of Sudworth Place" |last appearance="The Hunt" }} Markayla Davis is Meg Callahan's best friend and a recurring character in Season Ten of Criminal Minds. Background Not much is known of Markayla's early life, other than she attends the same school as Meg. The two became good friends and they commonly meet up at their homes to do homework. The both of them appear to be known by their parents for causing trouble together. Season Ten The Boys of Sudworth Place Markayla and Meg are seen in the former's room while Meg is chatting on the phone with her aunt Kate. After she hangs up, the two express their dissatisfaction with homework before receiving a response from who they believe to be a male high-school student named Bobby. He asks for a photo of them in return. Meg is reluctant to take the photo, but Markayla convinces her into it. Scream Markayla reappeared at the end of Scream, in which she and Meg plan to go to the shopping mall with the intention of meeting up with "Bobby". She learns from Meg that she had to lie to Kate and her uncle Chris about the circumstances of their meeting. Then, they suddenly have an awkward encounter with Chris, who was secretly spying on them. When he leaves, Markayla jokingly remarks to Meg that he is stalking them. It is then revealed that the man they have been contacting was about to meet up with them in person before being interrupted by an unsuspecting Chris. The man shoulders Chris and goes to his car, texting Meg that he couldn't make it, which disappoints her and Markayla. He then angrily tosses the phone into a bundle of rope he had with him, signifying he had been planning on abducting the girls. Protection At the end of the episode, she and Meg manage to go out again at "Bobby's" request. However, Markayla receives a text message from him that he won't be able to make it again, and that his mother Paige will be picking them up instead. Meg seems unconvinced, but Markayla comforts her with the fact that this proves they had not been talking with "a pedophile" instead. Then, they watch as a woman drives up to them in a minivan and claims to be Paige. Upon asked to do so, Markayla enters the minivan, followed by a reluctant Meg. The Hunt In the beginning of the episode, Markayla and Meg are both abducted by Paige, whose real name is Donna Mangold, Bobby, whose real name is Kyle Zorgen. Both girls are taken to the house of Kyle's father Alex. Both girls regain consciousness and try to reason to Kyle, but he tells them to be quiet. Afterwards, Kyle and Donna take both girls in the woods to meet Alex. When Kyle opens the trunk, Meg distracts Kyle and yells at Markayla to run, which she does. Pursued by Kyle, Markayla eventually hides out of sight. Then, she witnesses Alex kill Kyle in a fit of rage. Afterwards, she runs into a nearby neighborhood and is rescued. The BAU interrogate Markayla and she tells them that Alex killed Kyle right in front of her. She also describes the circumstances of their abduction and gives them physical descriptions. Appearances *Season Ten **"The Boys of Sudworth Place" **"Scream" **"Protection" **"The Hunt" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Abduction Victims Category:Stalking Victims Category:Survivors Category:Captives Category:Witnesses